Birth Right
by Prime627
Summary: A huge debate has erupted over who should be High Councilman. It has never been so fierce. Both mechs fighting for the chair have birth rights to it (loosely speaking for one of them), but the chair cannot be shared. This is the debate where you definitely matter, so cast your vote and share your opinion, because the next chapter in the story won't happen without YOU
1. Chapter 1

**"Birth Right" is entirely fiction. I do not own Transformers. Anything similar to real life people, places, and dates is entirely coincidental**

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Rodimus stood in the Hall of Justice, or as it had become to be known, "The Hall of Jokes". There was a debate going on about who should be High Councilman. Both mechs that were fighting for the chair had chosen identical boards, including but not limited to Cyclonus, Stormsky, Rodimus himself, and Megatron. All of those mechs were flocked around Rodimus as a support net. His mate was one of the mechs fighting for the position as High Councilman.

"Starscream!"

The silver Seeker didn't answer any of the calls from reporters, optics glued to the door as if waiting for them to fly open and Optimus along with a thousand other war heroes to come pouring in, but of course that didn't happen. Optimus was dead, as well as most of the war heroes.

But the doors did fly open and a Seeker with wings larger than what should be possible marched in. They say that if you name a sparkling, you should do it knowing it will follow in that name's pedsteps, and that femme did. Alpha was quickly and rapidly surrounded by reporters, but she just swept her wings out and kept walking, sweeping them to the side. She nodded at Starscream and the Seeker nodded back.

The mech on the left was grinning, exposing very sharp denta. Astatine, son of Halogen, had put up quite the fight to get where he was, and his followers were aggressive. But so were Starscream's. However instead of embracing them like Astatine, Starscream wrote them off.

"No follower of mine will engage in fighting over my beliefs...or beliefs of their own."

Which was funny to most, due to Starscream having been a Decepticon. That was a major drawback. Astatine had the benefit of never being on any side of war, though Rodimus knew he would not have been an Autobot. He was too aggressive of a force to be one...

Cyclonus was in charge of keeping the debate in line. One look from him would stop a mech cold. They would have used Soundwave or Shockwave, but both mechs were in critical condition. Starscream had already set aside a week to devote with each before they died if they did not pull through soon. Rodimus was proud of his mate for giving Shockwave that treatment. What a turn-around the Seeker did...how impressive.

Nightshade chewed on a long talon, her wings down to allow her sparklings to cling to her back. Tailgate was sitting on Megatron's shoulders, and quickly, very quickly, Rodimus and his crew of friends were blocked from camera view by Alpha's out-stretched wings. Cosmic Dust, her mate, cuddled right into Rodimus. The Prime sighed and felt a little better.

"Just in case you need it," Alpha said. "I know it can get rather hard."

"IF WE CAN ALL BE SILENT PLEASE!" Cyclonus emphasised "please" and the whole room went quiet. "Thank you."

Starscream smiled a little bit as he redirected his attention to the purple mech and he inclined his helm to his friend.

"Don't expect easy questions from me, Seeker. I'm still mad at you." The mech flipped open a folder, baring denta in a growl before running a claw down the sheet of questions. "While I'm deciding how to flay you two open, fill this space with reasons why you should be High Councilman."

Astatine went first, opening his mouth and spilling the first sentence out, but stopping when Cyclonus stared him down.

"Did I address you, Astatine?"

"No, sir."

"Then why did you begin speaking?"

"I was uncertain, sir."

Cyclonus' optics narrowed. "Why don't you be a gentlemech and let your opposer go first since he is visiting this fine city?"

Rodimus reminded himself that Seekers belonged in Vos. Astatine was born and raised and would die in Iacon. Starscream would have to uproot his entire family from Vos and shift them over to Iacon. It would be a massive transition, but he had help with a cousin.

Alpha, the long-winged golden femme behind Rodimus, had been a Vosian, but her abnormality prevented her from fitting in when she was a Vosian school-femme. Kaon welcomed her, filled with misfits. She quickly rose to the top, now King of Kaon. While it made people snicker when Megatron was Queen of Vos for a while, Alpha had nothing but inclined helms of respect when she walked by. Starscream had her full support.

Astatine, when he heard Cyclonus' suggestion, sneered. But he looked at his opponent and nodded consent.

Starscream looked down at his claws, no, Rodimus reminded himself, his papers. No speech was written there, no responses to questions...the only papers he had was a letter written to him by Optimus Prime himself. A letter of encouragement. The Prime had known /something/ of what would happen to the Seeker, and he wanted the mech to know exactly who had his back: The most famous Prime since The Thirteen, in Iacon's opinion. Of course Tyger Pax would remind everyone of Zeta Prime...each city had their preferred Prime, but everyone admitted Optimus was pretty great, too.

Starscream took a deep inhale and took a sip from his Energon cube. Everything was measured, exactly as Megatron and Nightshade had drilled him about. Both were nodding slowly.

"I would like to be High Councilman because not only have I pulled Vos out of the ashes, I have run it since the end of the war, and I was trained in military. I know how cities and armies run. If I were chosen, I would have a board of advisors, one being Rodimus Prime. I have already picked my Councilmen, and most seemed to have been very pleasing to you all."

"That's lame, Seeker," Cyclonus growled. "What can you do for the future?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Is it a secret?"

The room burst into quiet giggling.

"No. I can't tell you because I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I can tell you what I want, and that's for femmes and mechs to live as they had before the meddling happened: free from castes and restrictive rules. Yes, there will be rules, and they will be strict, but Seekers can have reign of the skies, even at night. Data clerks will have a chance to move up in society. Mechs and femmes mentally damaged will get better treatment and more opportunities. Cyclonus, do you know how hard it is to adopt today?"

The purple mech, being a Debate Keeper, was not expecting a question. He blinked and shook his helm. "No, Seeker. But I suppose you do?"

Starscream looked at Rodimus. The Prime smiled a little, remembering that confusing day when Starscream sprung the question: Would you like to come with me to the orphanage? They went there alright, went through the steps to get a sparkling. They spent all day there, Megatron and Skystorm taking command seamlessly. Rodimus was actually getting excited. Were they really going to adopt?

But the fees...the initial cost and every month after that for six months...and the devestating end result... "Due to Rodimus' status as Prime and your status as a possibility for a High Councilman, I do not recommend you adopt..or even have sparklings. You simply cannot make enough time for both business and family."

The walk home was painful. Rodimus stared at the ground and thought about their son, currently in the nursery with Fae and the other sparklings that were not seemingly glued to their creators. Did Rodimus not make enough time for him?

"I do," Starscream said, breaking Rodimus from his thoughts. The Seeker relayed the entire day to the audience, and when he had finished, the silence was thick enough Rodimus could have cut it with a knife.

"So what do you propose?"

"I make it easier, not so everyone can get a sparkling, but to reduce costs. Why should you have to give over every credit to an orphanage for a child that has probably spent its entire life there?"

Astatine stepped in. "I know you think every life is sacred, Seeker, but if the parents were not ready for a sparkling, they should have gotten rid of it before it was born."  
Cyclonus would have thrown something at Astatine had he something to throw and had Megatron not warned him about displaying violence as such. "Astatine, hold your glossa. It is not your turn."  
"Yes! I support every life! Young, old, sick, healthy, rich and poor. Why shouldn't I? Is it just a Seeker's responsibility? A Seeker's value? Doesn't it belong to all of Cybertron as well?"

Cyclonus hissed. "You do not have to respond to a comment said out of turn, Starscream. Have you concluded?"

"For now."

"Good. I was getting sick of your voice anyway. Astatine?"

"I should-"

"I just remembered. Starscream, you said 'I would like'. You don't think you should be a High Councilman?"

"I think it is not up to me to decide what should happen after this debate, sir. I will place myself out there and wait and see."

Cyclonus made a note and nodded. "I'm sorry, Astatine, continue."

"As I was saying, I should be High Councilman because it is not only my birthright, but also because I was raised in this very building. I was there all the time with Halogen, my father. He taught me how to be a High Councilman, he oversaw cases with me in the audience. I know how it all plays out. This Seeker knows how to watch a city grow and run a faction into the ground. Ever wonder why the Decepticons lost? And you want /him/ to be in charge? Let me remind you how many mechs and femmes he's killed. Five thousand, in total, including the ones he helped starve in Tyger Pax, and they're /rooting/ for him. He's a manipulative little brat that's overstepped his bounds."

Cyclonus looked at him with such a gaze that stopped Astatine cold, as Megatron knew it would when he suggested he be Debate Keeper. "It is not time to destroy your opponent. I do not need help in doing so."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry you got caught," Cyclonus corrected.

Astatine waited a beat before continuing, slowly at first and then faster when Cyclonus didn't interrupt. "I will allow femmes more choice when it comes to their body. I will reinstate superiors and officers to keep things running smoother and smoother until it is like water off a Seeker's wing. I will position Elites at all the monuments and parks to promote better behavior when it comes to vandals. I will raise the price of crime, keeping prisoners not for a couple months, but for a couple million years. I will also further encourage the growth of barriers between cities to not only keep Vosians in Vos, but keep Iaconians in Iacon, and Kaonians in Kaon to prevent criminals from city-jumping, to keep them in the city where they commited the crime, allowing our officers to take them down."

Cyclonus made several notes during the time Astatine spoke, looking up when he had finished and seemingly made no intent to continue. "Barriers between the cities? How do you mean?"  
"Vos built a gate, Iacon and Kaon can erect walls."

Cyclonus swung his helm around to look at Starscream. "Seeker. Remind me why Vos built a gate."

"To protect the King and Queen and their people, also to keep visitors at a minimum during the building of the Prime Memorial to keep notorious vandals away from the statues while they were being carved. Also, there is a gate around the palace to keep the royal sparklings safe and allow Vosians to view the King and Queen in the gardens without causing distress to young sparklings and without disturbing the royal family..."

"Sounds like you were being viewed like animals in a zoo."

"It feels like that, yes, but Seekers are delicate babies...you must understand, Cyclonus. You have your own."

Cyclonus bared his denta. "Keep my personal life personal, Seeker, or we'll never stop talking about babies."

Astatine coughed. "Sir."  
"Do not interrupt me again, Astatine, or I will disregard what I have been told and throw this pen at you. I have prepared my question for each of you and will allow you but a moment to come up with a response. No repeats, no second tries." Cyclonus, as he read it off, scribbled the question out. "What is your opinion about your opponent?"  
Starscream looked at Astatine as the black mech opened his mouth.

"You already know that, Cyclonus."  
"That's 'sir' to you, mech, and state it for the record."

"I think he's a big fat joke. I mean, he killed all those mechs and femmes only to get bailed out by Megatron along with a murderer? Come on! And no one wants to talk about it?! Hey, guys! Starscream is a killer who would gladly skin your mate for you and clip your peds to a helicopter and send you to the other pole of Cybertron. Have a nice trip! And don't worry about your kids. He'll starve those for you, no problem. I mean, he sounds like a good choice. But in reality? Would you appoint a murderer to look over the future of your children? I mean, come on now..."

Starscream sighed softly and closed his optics. "I accept what you say, Astatine. But know that I have made a complete turn-around with the help of my mate and friends. As for what I think of you? I think you are a possibility. A dangerous possibility, but still an option. However, you say you care when you really don't. You say you know how everything works, but the equivalent of what you are doing is me going out right now to the Sea of Rust and saying 'yeah, something happened here'. And you said 'barriers' and 'walls'. Do you know that simply terrifies me? Not because I'm a Seeker, no. But because I'm a father, too. Do you recall the wall between Kaon and Iacon during the war? Families were separated for years, and sometimes didn't make it back together again. Siblings never recognized siblings and there are still mothers and fathers looking for their children. Still, Astatine. Two million years later, and some families will never be whole again. I simply cannot imagine that level of devestation again. You called me a joke...I know it seems pretty funny for me to be up here, but I am here with all seriousness, because I do take this seriously. I know I may lose, and you may win. I know that is a possibility, and I will applaud you when that happens...but I also know I may win, and if I win, I'm never going to stop acting like I may lose."

Cyclonus looked at Astatine to see if the mech was going to reply, but then cut him off. "And you're out of time. Next. Femme rights. I'm pretty interested in this." Cyclonus had a daughter who after being called names in school and then being told it was because those mechlings liked her no longer wanted to be a femme.

Cyclonus, Rodimus, Nightshade, Starscream, Mace, and Stormsky all lived together as one big family in the palace. When Cyclonus' only daughter returned bruised and crying, Nightmare sheltering her and rubbing her face with his claws, Cyclonus went beserk and would not be calmed until an hour later...an hour spent hearing her story, curled up on the couch with her in a cocoon of purple armor. Not even Tailgate was allowed close to the pair.

Starscream folded the letter slowly. "It was the belief of Optimus Prime that both 'gender', as we often do not identify as either or, deserves the upmost respect and honor. And that will be my standpoint. It was traditional that the 'femme' stayed with the sparklings and raised them, be they made or plucked from the Well, and the other worked and raised enough credits for them to get by. But lately, we have stepped back from that view. We have decided that neither is less or more important and have even gone so far to say 'genderless', which is most certainly true as well in more and more cases, but even so...not only should those who identify as femmes be treated with respect and honor, so should also mechs and those undecided. Beliefs should not divide us in any way. It should only allow insight and guide us and those willing to follow."

Astatine sighed, "Pretty words from a Seeker. Here is what I believe: Remember wartime? That sucked, even for us neutrals. Femmes stopped acting like femmes and mechs stopped acting like mechs. It became harder and harder to find a mate, especially for mechs like me that don't swing either way. We can't have that anymore, not while we're trying to rebuild Cybertron. Femmes belong with mechs and mechs belong with femmes. That's how Primus made us, right?"

Cyclonus didn't have to look at Starscream to see if he was going to reply.

"Actually, Astatine, Primus made twelve mechs and one femme. If it is how you say, why was there not an equal amount of both 'genders'?"

Cyclonus stopped Astatine from replying again. "We are pressed for time, unfortunately, and it is nearing our intermission. Believe it or not, it's not fun listening to you two babies whine and moan about how things should and shouldn't be. I declare recess as Debate Keeper."

*Below are interviews featuring supporters from both parties*

Interviewer: Rodimus. Tell us about Starscream. Why has he decided now to make a comeback into society?

Rodimus: Well, to tell the truth, he wasn't going to. There was a huge support for Astatine, so large Starscream thought he didn't stand a chance. But then he realized that he was more than Astatine said he was, and he rose up slowly at first, but then faster and harder until Astatine has to make a faster run for the chair. I think it also has something to do with Megatron's comeback as well. Megatron was kept in a Watchtower in Kaon by Astatine himself, remember? But after Optimus died, Megatron freaked and walked to Vos during the night, abandoning his post and basically showing Astatine both middle digits, but Astatine didn't even notice, because Megatron didn't play a huge role. He was literally sent out to watch...and wait...and do nothing. Optimus died like that, just before he wanted to spring Megatron a huge question, and Megatron couldn't take it.

Interviewer: I hear he's with a younger mech now, the murderer Felix. Any word on that?

Rodimus: I'm not really kept up-to-date who's with who, but I can tell you Megs has made a big turn-around himself now that Felix is on his side.

Interviewer: Where is Felix now?

Rodimus: At home. He couldn't handle the stress of being here. I'm not sure I can handle it either. It's super intense.

Interviewer: So why are you here?

Rodimus: Because Optimus wouldn't let me stay at home. He'd tell me to get over it and laugh in the face of fear, you know? He was /that/ kind of mech, especially when he got older. He was still compassionate, but he was also impatient when he knew someone could do something but they were holding back due to fear. He spent so many years afraid and so he became sick of seeing it in others. That's all I can give you. I want to spend some time with my mate now before Cyclonus kills him. Excuse me.

Interviewer: Reaper, do you have a moment?

Reaper: Mm?

I: Who are you supporting?

R: Astatine, of course.

I: But aren't you a Decepticon? Wouldn't someone from your own faction be more of a likely candidate in your opinon?  
R: Look. I don't know if you know this, but Starscream is no longer a Decepticon. He's gone soft. Are we really going to put a marshmallow in charge of Cybertron? I hope not. Plus, have you seen his board? Mostly softened Decepticons. The only thing great about Starscream is that he has Cyclonus with him. That's it.

I: What do you not like about the others?

R: Megatron is a husk of his former self. I mean, he's dating. Warlords don't date. It's pretty cool he has a murderer on his arm now, like, that's a pretty sick piece of jewelry there, but still. He's a warlord. And then there's Rodimus, the Prime. He's an infant, and just pretty to look at. He's incompetent when it comes to anything. I bet Optimus died of embarrassment. I don't believe one of Astatine's men shot him at all. And of course there's that femme that's always behind him. She's probably a stalker. She always has kids, too, like where is she getting them?

I: You said you didn't believe Astatine's assassins went after Optimus, Megatron, and Starscream? Don't you know Astatine confessed to that?  
R: Yeah, and Starscream confessed to his war crimes, but no one's holding those against him. Look, all I know is that I hope Astatine wins so he can slap some sense into these whimps. 'I want equal rights', blah blah blah...and then they say that we're violent. Starscream's followers built a statue of Astatine and then burned it down. They rioted in the streets.

I: So you think Astatine has the power to punish his opponent's followers because of their beliefs?  
R: He should. I mean, he's High Councilman. He can do what he want...right?

Interviewer: Approver, how do you think this debate is going?

Approver: I DO NOT APPROVE

I: Oookay then, moving on.

Interviewer: Megatron! A moment of your time!  
Nightshade: Megatron is not answering questions at this time.

Megatron: Actually, now I am.

Starscream: Don't feel like you have to, Megatron.

Megatron: Starscream, I can handle this.

I: Why are you supporting Starscream? Shouldn't the one he betrayed go for someone other than the betrayer?

M: It doesn't make sense, does it? Well...I guess you could say that time has changed my views on the brat. Unfortunately, it all boils down to how many people will look up if you say 'gullible is written on the ceiling'. It doesn't matter who has the most experience and who sucks spike for breakfast, what matters is what the people think the mechs said at any given time. And it's about what they think is right, not about Starscream or Astatine,because at the end of the day, who really lost? The people.

N: That's enough, Megatron. You'll wear yourself out.

M: I'm fine. Really.

I: Nightshade. Some people don't think you should be a Councilmen. Why do you think they're wrong?  
N: I don't. I trust Starscream's judgement. If he thinks I can do it, who am I to say I can't?

I: Starscream, an-  
S: No comment. Megatron is running out of breath. I suggest you move on now.

M: I'm...*pant* Fine...

I: We will see you at the end of the debate then.  
S: Take your time finding us. Come on, Megatron. You should sit down.

Interviewer: You're our last interview, Astatine. What do you have to say about what happened up there?

Astatine: Honestly, I think I did okay. Starscream didn't know what hit him, and he's out there cowering between Megatron's feet with his friends telling him it will all work out okay. I don't need anyone to tell me how it will work out, because I already know.

I: How?  
A: The public is smarter than that. Starscream is a murderer and an ex-Con. As soon as I'm High Councilman, I'm putting every ex-Con in jail, where they belong.  
I: But what about all the good works they have done? I think Cyclonus served well during community service and he's even been allowed to be Debate Keeper!

A: He's awful at a Debate Keeper. He never let me finish, always let me go when there was a limited time, but he favors Starscream. I know he does. This is rigged so that the opponent wins.

I: I...I don't see your reasoning.  
A: Anyway, it will go like this: I say my bit, Cyclonus cuts me off, he gives Starscream an extra long while, and the public will choose, but they'll choose right.

I: And that would be...you?

A: You got it. Because I've never killed anyone and I know what's good for the public. Starscream only knows what's going on inside his own house. He doesn't venture outside, doesn't learn anything knew, just sticks to what he knows.  
I: How do you know that?  
A: Because he's a Seeker!

You decide. Vote in the comments. The results will be featured in the next part of the story. Should Astatine be Councilman? Or should Starscream?

*results will be posted before the story. Names will be excluded.

((Made this as a rant due to all the political sh!t going on right now.))

AN: HEY EVERYBODY GOOD TO BE BACK. I have been _extremely_ busy with college. You would not believe. Also, I may be back to stay (maybe) because writer's block, as you can see, is stepping back. (Helps when you have to write five page essays [lies I only had to write three, but I turned in five] every week). So how has everyone been? I've missed you all. People who have been favoriting me and my crap I post here (I hope it's getting better, omg, some of this stuff is real bad. I look back on it and go -_- ) have really kept me going with this piece. Anywy, not interested in who you want to vote for irl, but I'm completely all ears to who should be High Councilman.

As for me, I'm so Pro-Screamer. We should have shirts.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for Screamer"

-Said no Screamer-supporter ever.


	2. Chapter 2

It is traditional that the second part of the debate be held in front of the last Prime's statue, and so it was that Starscream and his fellow Seekers pulled in a scale replica of Optimus Prime. Astatine was offered the honor, but he denied.

"I wouldn't touch that thing if my life depended on it," he said to Cyclonus, but for the record, he had a better phrase: "I am not worthy."

"Optimus would agree," Megatron muttered. "Though...perhaps he would have had a subtler insult."

Starscream waved Megatron off. "Don't give me your sour mood...I already have my own."

"I've noticed."

Cyclonus waited until Starscream was back behind his podium and Astatine finished socializing with his current mate, his three-ex mates, and his five sparklings, all grown, except one.

One little femme, much much younger than her siblings, and not related to any of the femmes in Astatine's "circle".

Starscream had his own sparklings, but they were pardoned into the back room, save the oldest three hanging out in the back, though few knew they belonged to Starscream. Only the youngest looked like him, with shiny silver armor and a red helm crest, much like his father's. But of the three sparklings, that's the only shared trait. Everything else is due to their mother. The only time Starscream displayed his children was at parties...expensive parties. And not because Starscream was ashamed. Seekerlings don't do well in crowds, and as Risingstar was still a sparkling, he didn't want to expose him to too much too soon.

Once Astatine was back, Cyclonus looked at Rodimus and nodded once. Rodimus, as the new bearer of the Matrix, would have to "pray" to Optimus Prime, to invite his spirit back down to inhabit the hollow statue and watch to give his approval or disapproval.

In the past, statues have shattered and cracked, and one even cried. Starscream suspected this time, there would be an even greater demonstration of the Primes' power.

"Alright, everyone fall in. Let's get this over with. Rodimus? Start the-"

Rodimus was already mumbling, leaning his forehelm into the chest of the statue, a small mechling at prayer. Starscream held his breath. Astatine snorted. Cyclonus growled. The rest of the room was a mixture of awe and disbelief. When Rodimus had finished, he stepped back and turned to look at Cyclonus, nodding. He didn't even look at Starscream.

The debate continued as it had, with Cyclonus asking questions, Astatine jumping in and Starscream waiting for long moments before speaking, almost tiptoing across while Astatine pulled right through. To some, it looked as though the Seeker was nervous and shy. To others, it looked like Astatine was haughty and proud. But the truth?

The second half of the debate was not remembered. It was what happened during that gained the most attention.

Cyclonus was informing the crowd of the mechs' recent business and accusations, such as Starscream's recent accusations of plotting with Megatron to overthrow Rodimus, to destroy "something sacred", and "the murder of thousands of infants", fueling every evening on Dark Energon "just like his master". There was another case where Starscream blessed a sparkling on the street with Optimus as a witness, and the parents reported that the two mechs forced them to believe in Primus. The charges were dropped after the four spoke privately, Prowl as a witness. Cyclonus read off the police reports, turned the page and looked at Astatine.

"Astatine has been accused of raping a minor, forcing a mech to stop believing in Primus, and is believed to own a storage room full of Dark Energon." Cyclonus turned the page several times. "That's the gist of it. I'm not reading it all. What is this with Dark Energon?" Cyclonus sighed and turned to the statue of Optimus. "Prime, if you can hear me, come down and bear witness." The mech was less than enthusiastic and he turned back to the mechs.

"What do you have to say about the charges, Starscream?"

The Seeker slowly curled his claws into fists, then unclenched them before he spoke. "Well, it doesn't make much sense for me to overthrow Rodimus. He's my mate and you can't 'overthrow' a Matrix-bearer. You'd have better luck begging the wind to stop blowing. I'm not going to destroy anything sacred. That would take time I simply do not have. I would never murder, and I do not fuel on Dark Energon."

"No facts for us to prove that?"

"Just my word."

"Mhm.." Cyclonus looked over at Astatine. "I really don't want to know, but you'll tell me anyway."

"No comment."

"I'm shocked."

Commotion grew behing Cyclonus, but he was busy trying to fulfill his duty and drag as much information out of Astatine as he could. But as the screaming and shouting grew to a complete uproar, he turned and watched as the Prime's statue glowed and slowly raised its arm.

It pointed right to Astatine.

It's mouth fell open and an unbelieveably loud voice came from it, saying THAT MECH before the statue burst into powder. The windows burst, everthing glass shattered, and several mechs had to be led to the Med Bay as their audios needed re-tuning.

The debate was shut down early


	3. Chapter 3

~Interviews~

Interviewer: Astatine! Astatine, any comment?

Astatine: Look. It's painfully obvious Optimus meant for /me/ to be in office. He pointed at me and said "that mech", meaning he wants me. Not Starscream.

I: That sounds a little haughty of you.

A: You wanted the higher powers to speak, and he did. Is that all? Good. Now go do something with your useless life, reporter!

Interviewer: Rodimus, I must say I'm nervous to ask about your interpretation of what we saw in there.

Rodimus: I don't have an answer, but Optimus seemed angry to be there, like...really irritated about something. He probably didn't want to be drug down here for something so trivial.

I: Do you think it was to support Starscream?

R: I don't know, honestly.

I: Then can I have your opinion?

R: Sure..It is my opinion that people are jumping to conclusions. Obviously we don't know what Optimus meant. We can only guess.

I: You're not a lot of help here, Rodimus. What am I going to tell everyone?

R: Tell them to make their own assumptions, because right now, that's all we've got.

~End of interviews~

Author's Note:

Starscream has received a hundred percent of the votes. Astatine literally has no votes.

Starscream held himself in the palace, rocking back and forth. One hundred percent of the votes of Vos, and that's it. Vos had his complete and utter support. The rest of Cybertron was less and less certain, shifting away from him after the scene. "Optimus. Why did you do this to me? I had a hard enough time as it is..." He looked up at the sky, folding his claws in a small prayer.

It was interrupted by Falcon, the Elite coming by to check on him. "Rodimus is surrounded by interviewers. Astatine trotted away real fast, proudly. Very proudly, like a show Pred at a competition..."

"Let him...I'm a good mech. I have a all the requirements. He's just a bully...a big, dumb..." His optics dimmed and his wings dropped.

"Mmm..sounds like someone needs to talk with Nightshade and Cyclonus. I'll fetch Rodimus and send him over to you three.."

"I don't wanna talk to them," Starscream mumbled, but he walked to the room the two purple bots were talking, drinking High Grade like regular Energon, Nightshade sprawled across a couch. Cyclonus was leaned back in a recliner. Rodimus was crosslegged on a stool, but when he saw Starscream walk in with Falcon, he perked up and ran to him, throwing his arms around him in a hug.

"Ah, the mech of the hour has returned to the spotlight," Nightshade said, examining her claws as Alpha walked in, sweeping her wings out in the large, open room.

"Finally, a place to stretch." She rubbed her shoulders and back, sighing. "So cramped in Iacon...when I heard this is were Starscream crouches like a vulture, I came right over." She waited her turn, then hugged her cousin. "How are you doing?"

Starscream's wings were still against his back and he sighed. "This is hopeless...Astatine is so much better..."

Alpha snorted and sat him down with a cube. "Listen, Seeker. People like underdogs and soft-sparked mechs like you. Astatine is haughty and thinks he knows everything, and he knows a lot, but you know a lot too. However, are you getting credit? No. You're just a dumb Seeker who a couple years ago didn't have as many rights as anyone else."

"Thanks."

"But the little guys, they like you. Nightshade, tell him what people are saying."

"He rules, he rocks, little guys for Screamer." She chewed on a claw, looking over at Alpha. "I don't know exact quotes, but I can tell you someone stopped me and said that she wanted me to tell Starscream that she's voting for him. Just by him being in Vos has allowed her adopted feral babies to go to school. In Vos instead of Kaon."

Starscream smiled down at his claws. He remembered her. She was worried that her adopted kids wouldn't have the same rights as Seekerlings did, as they were Seekers, just babies found in an alley when enforcement shot their feral mother. Halogen ruled in her favor, and Starscream wanted to be like him. Optimus helped him soften up, as did Rodimus. Nightshade kept him from getting too soft like Cyclonus, whose armor was a size bigger than the end of the war.

"It makes me a better cuddler," he said while cuddling Tailgate. Where was that little marshmallow?

Alpha slapped him on the back. "Drink up. You've earned it."

Starscream took a drink. It was stronger than normal. Nightshade's favorite.

"I prefer to pretend my troubles and pain don't exist," she said when she was younger. Her claws were laced with his own. "You do the job well enough, but High Grade is long lasting.."

Rodimus sat beside him, touching his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Look, I can do this...I just need a request, Alpha."

"You want me to talk with the big mech Alchemist."

"Can he get Optimus to talk to me?"

"I'll see what he can do."

~The next day~

"This morning, a femme with her three feral sparklings were murdered by black-painted mechs. Elites Falcon and Mace investigated and this evening they reported that they suspected Astatine's supporters, though they were not going to point any fingers. They also suspected Kaonians and other ferals, the latter less likely that the other two.

Rosalyn was a devoted mother who adopted the three sparklings when she found them in the alley during an acid storm. Their mother had been killed by another feral and were left to fend for themselves. Experts said that they wouldn't have lasted another day without a warm place to live and good Energon.

However, it seems all her work was for nothing as today she and the sparklings were given back to Primus directly through the Well.

Starscream had a few comments:

"She was such a nice femme. I met her once, while learning about her case with Optimus. He played with the babies. I was surprised that they were like Seekerlings. I mean, what else would they be? Monsters? No, no. Ferals were made when Decepticon breeders were released after the war to roam Cybertron, and they reproduced at a surprising rate. As most were Seekers, they had three and six sparklings at a time.

I will miss Rosalyn and her babies, and I hope their lives continue to inspire and educate us. Thank you. Good night."

Astatine also shared his opinion.

"Really, I hoped I would have gotten a call that the supporters went after Starscream. Honestly, I'm not surprised. Really. Femmes aren't treated like mechs. Had she had a mate and actual kids, she wouldn't have been murdered. Yes, I know this as a fact. She listened to Starscream and Optimus as they patted her head and told her it would be all okay. But it's not. Ferals are pests and should be shot on sight. In fact, when I'm in charge, I'll kill them all myself. No bagging limit, haha, no time limit. Just keep reloading and shoot 'em dead."

I apologize for the young viewers out there listening to-"

Starscream turned off the projector, looking slowly back at Rising as he sat with Nightshade's trine and Cyclonus' twins.

Risingstar hid behind a pillow. "Daddy? Are the ferals really all going to die?"

"Not if I can help it, lovely." Starscream walked over. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Can we watch Wreck-It Ralph instead?"

Starscream chuckled softly. Optimus linked Cybertron with Earth for Rodimus' benefit so he could keep track of Daniel, but after he passed...Rodimus spent his time searching their Internet and watching TV. Nightshade joked he'd turn into a human, but then when she had control of the projector, she and Cyclonus would watch Bones, Psych, and Monk, always guessing who did it, how, when, and why.

"Okay, but then you all go to bed."

A chorus of "no"s followed his command. Rodimus walked in, rubbing his optics with the back of his servo. "Oh, let them stay up late."

"Yay" came quickly after that.

Nightshade walked in through the front door with Tailgate and Felix, Phoenix racing down the stairs to the library for some late night research. "Primus knows they can't stay up after nine human time."

At nine-oh-five exactly, all six sparklings were out.

"Out like lights," Cyclonus purred as he lifted his twins. Rodimus was sleeping soundly with Rising on the floor, and Nightshade was carrying her trine off to bed.

Starscream turned off the projector, then laid a blanket over his mate and son. He walked outside into the garden and sat by the pond, hugging himself. None of the Primes had visited, even though Vector made frequent trips back and forth from the Realm to his dreams...

"Oh, Primus, what have I done to deserve this one-sided conversation, huh? Should I back out? Should I quit?" he asked the pond.

Megatron limped over to him. It would have surprised the Seeker, but he heard the old mech creak and groan up to him.

"You need oil."

"Astatine has been my number one priority. Plus the price is just too ridiculous."

"Sit down before you turn to dust, you old wreck."

"That's the nicest thing you said to me all day," he said as he sat next to the Seeker. "You know, there was this really dumb data clerk. In way over his helm every day all day no matter what. He never quit. He ran for Prime, too." He looked at Starscream. "And he won."

"What was he like when he was Orion?"

"Perky, optimistic...happy-go-lucky...the opposite of you right now."

Starscream shoved him off the bench, but then helped him to his pedes and guided him to his berth. "Your hip okay?"

"I'm /fine/, for the billionth time. But I think you should sleep...maybe you'll dream. Who knows?"

And as though on cue...

Starscream dreamed.

About Optimus.


	4. Chapter 4

_It was cold and dark. Energon swirled around and around. Thin digits reached and fell, learning to work. Pedes kicked, working towards the source of light. Strong servos grabbed and pulled, straining until there was nothing but air._

 _The Well._

 _Oh, the Well. The birthplace of all life on Cybertron before the War, before Cybertron became a planet of death. It was a pool with a tube running from it to Primus. According to legend, Primus sends a little spark on a journey, and on that journey up the tube, the Thirteen Primes work on it, shaping the spark into a sparkling and then a fully operation piece of equipment ready to ship out and place in a caste._

 _This New Spark was pulled out during the time data clerks are usually plucked, and it seemed extra fortunate he was pulled by the Master Archivist, Alpha Trion himself. How fortunate indeed, that the mech Primus chose to lead the future land in the lap of one of his own original Primes._

 _The thin frame was turned over and over in the Energon, making sure the joints were well lubricated and his systems were full of the Energon he would have to run on for the first few weeks of his life._

 _He would have to earn every drop after this._

 _And Alpha Trion made sure he had a fighting chance._

 _The frame was thicker than most, which was never a good sign unless the frame was pulled into the gladitorial caste. A thick frame meant extra weight, and could have to do with a system malfunction, resulting in his systems over-producing and the eventual death of the framework before his life could truly begin._

 _But of course, he was never mourned if he died that soon. He was just replaced. There were always replacements._

 _"Mech, can you stand?"_

 _The processor of the frame was visibly working. Any armor around the processor would have to be placed there manually. This easy access to the processor was fortunate for seeing if the frame was alive or defective, in which case it could be easily saved._

 _Or easily killed._

 _Alpha Trion pulled the frame onto its pedes. "Awful big for a data clerk," he remarked. But as New Sparks learned, "no take-backs", meaning what was done is done, and it's best to move on._

 _The frame watched the mech, and it was there in the pool it took its first steps, slowly first, as all frames do, but then faster and faster, learning and experiencing._

 _Its first steps out of the pool were also slow, but he recovered faster than normal._

 _This frame is above-average, Alpha Trion thought. What does ol' Primus have in store for Cybertron?_

 _Along with being beyond expectations, the frame was exceedingly intelligent, learning through others and making connections remarkably fast._

 _"Chest," the frame mumbled, tapping the new armor there to cover the spark._

 _"Good."_

 _"Pedes."_

 _"Excellent."_

 _The medical exam also went good, and instead of the slow drone of a medic's voice, who had examined frames a thousand times before, earned gentle teasing and jokes._

 _"Are you sure you haven't done this before, Orion?"_

 _"This is my first time, of course, medic, sir."_

 _"Just 'sir'."_

 _"Sir."_

 _"Very good."_

 _His life would be easy, as most data clerk's lives are, but it wouldn't be without entertainment. News would have to be sorted. Daily events would have to be cataloged. Who would do that if there were no humble data clerks to spring to attention the instant someone else walked in?_

 _Because everyone out-ranked a data clerk._

 _They all learned to accept that, taking the good with the bad._

 _Good: data clerks were less likely to die._

 _Bad: they were not allowed in most amusement parks, entertainment centrals, and shops._

 _Good: they were permitted into various Record Halls without question._

 _Bad: they were not permitted a lot of recovery time._

 _"What are you doing that you need more than a few hours of sleep?! You're just pressing buttons for Primus' sakes!"_

 _But the glare of the screens on new optics weakened them, and many a mech had gone blind before, but still managed to at least tap a button on command. One worked next to Orion, never giving the mech a moment to work for the first day or even the first week, but gradually the New Spark was pulling both him and the other mech forward._

 _No one even knew the difference, not even when the blind mech eventually died, not until there was the yearly inspection._

 _"Where is the mech that works beside you?"_

 _"He died a year ago, sirs."_

 _"Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have gotten a replacement."_

 _"I would rather have done his work myself, sirs."_

 _"Next time, tell someone."_

 _"Yes, sirs."_

 _Even though he had tried to tell someone, anyone. They didn't even remove the wasted frame. Orion disposed of it himself, laying the body in the Well as he had learned to do through research. The material was reabsorbed._

 _There was no sign of the mech within minutes. That morning, a New Spark was pulled out of the Well, identical to the mech that Orion recommitted to Primus._

 _He was assigned as a reporter._

 _Orion tracked his progress, opening a side-project he was not allowed to have and would surely get punished for having._

 _He never was found out._

 _As the years droned on, Orion regularily had new optics to sport, until the cost of getting them went way out of reach._

 _"Where are you putting all these optics, Orion?"_

 _"In my helm, of course, sir."_

 _"Of course. How silly of me. This is the last pair you'll get for free, no matter what the law says. I run a business here, Pax. I'm sure you understand."_

 _"Of course, sir."_

 _But of course Orion, some days, had done the job so many times he could keep his optics closed to preserve them as long as possible, until visible wear became apparent._

 _Alpha Trion himself then marched young Orion Pax down to get new optics, and the medic was very obedient._

 _"Come by anytime, Pax, of course."_

 _"Thank you, sir!"_

 _Orion thought he had gained a friend in the medic, but Alpha Trion was less certain._

 _"He fears me."_

 _"But why, sir?"_

 _"Because he knows what I am."_

 _"The Master Archivist? You must hold a lot of power, Alpha Trion, sir."_

 _The mech laughed then, almost hysterically, then calmed down and shook his helm. "I used to, Pax...I really did."_

 _It was around that time that Megatron rose in the Pits of Kaon, and so it was that Orion opened another side project._

 _Again, he was never found out._

 _Never._

 _It came to a time that Orion almost regretted that choice to follow the gladiator, but he died without regret._

 _The war sparked over a feud of who should be Prime, either the gladiator or the librarian._

 _It was similar to the fight going on now._

 _In the end, the data clerk succeeded in earning the title of Prime and the Matrix of Leadership along with an enemy._

Starscream took a step back from the vision, shaking his helm. "Why are you showing me this?"

Optimus appeared beside him, as young as he had been in the beginning of the war. The Matrix pinged in a friendly way, but Starscream knew the Matrix was with Rodimus. It still liked the Seeker for unknown reasons.

"Because you needed to see it."

"Your life story?"

"My life story is not important anymore. I have faded from the attention of others. It is Rodimus that they look to now. No, I showed you this tale because you needed to know that the little guys have giants on their sides."

"No offense, mech, but the last giant we had was Metroplex, and he's buried under the whole of Iacon."

"I was referring to the Primes. Even thought they grew smaller as the time went on, they are still much bigger than your enemy right now. The major fault in Astatine is that he does not believe, and not even I could persuade him otherwise, not even if I marched into Iacon and gave him a stern lecture."

"So...what?"

"You have a hundred percent of the votes in Iacon and in the Realm. Even Nova would never walk by Astatine."

Starscream sighed and summoned a chair for him to sit on, cupping his face. "But...I don't..."

"Starscream, do you remember what my alt mode was for the grand majority of thirty-five human years?"

The Seeker mumbled, "a semi."

"Yes. And what was the worst thing for someone to do."

"Drive beside you?"

"Why?"

"Because your stupid tires had this annoying habit of exploding, that's why. Why are you quizzing me?"

"Astatine has a lot of weight to carry on his little tires, and eventually, he's going to explode. But so do you. You also have a lot of weight to carry on tires, and someday you will explode. The people that stand beside you are in danger of that."

"Are you saying that I'm not fit? That neither of us are fit?"

"I am suggesting that bots are being careful of which candidate they stand beside...you don't know the future, Seeker. You only know the past."

The Prime launched them into a war scene, a New Spark struggling out of the Well on its own to find itself staring down the barrel of a gun. Starscream had to look away. He knew this scene all to well.

The shooter was he, searching for something to destroy and finding the little New Spark, alone and scared. He also found it aggrivated him into murder.

"Your darkest hour."

"You kept saying that Primus would save me from my darkest hours, no matter who or what I was! Where was he, Optimus, huh? Where was he right there?"

Optimus turned his helm to see and the Seeker stopped speaking.

Rodimus.

Rodimus had tackled him and had told him off with his words rather than his fists, though Starscream begged him to.

It was that day that Starscream was taken prisoner and fed for the first time in weeks. Like magic, he was a much better mech to talk to. Rodimus spent all his time talking to him, swinging his pedes back and forth and talking through the cage Starscream was in. The Seeker had a swing he would sit on rather than the cold cot and he used it, even though it made the young mech call him a bird in a cage.

When Optimus came to see him, it was a special treat, because the mech brought treats and would often let him bathe.

And then Megatron bought Starscream back. He was immediately put back on a strict ration, but he still had a soft spot for the Prime and young red mech.

"I told you...Primus is always there."

Starscream nodded slowly. "Okay...okay, so what now?"

"Now you wake up. You remember what I told you."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Starscream smirked. "Think I can handle it?"

"I know you can."


End file.
